


Marble hornets one-shots AU smut book

by FoxTheGhostWriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxTheGhostWriter/pseuds/FoxTheGhostWriter
Summary: So this is basically just a bunch of one-shots that I made up in my head so enjoy^^ Oh and requests are open!
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Brian Thomas | Hoody, Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick, Alex Kralie/Seth Wilson, Alex Kralie/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey it's me I was wondering if we could work. Together I forgot my lines and I don't have my script." Brian said through the phone waiting for a response on the other line, he was currently sitting in his living room staring at nothing. 

Wearing his iconic mustard yellow oversized hoodie, "Sorry It's me and Amy's anniversary today I can send Jay over if you would like?" Alex said thorough the phone Brain had a shit-eating-grin on his face. 

He knew it was Alex and Amy's anniversary today this is all part of his plan to be honest he had a big crush on Jay and was too shy to ask him. "Yeah I would like that"he said Alex responded with an ok and hang up. 

Probably to get ready for his anniversary and well Brian also had to get ready. He got off the couch walking into his kitchen and trying to find a garbage bag. 

He looked up in a drawer finally finding one going back to his living room, the wood floors creaking under his weight bending down and grabbing the pizza box and beer glasses him and Tim had last night. 

Stuffing everything inside he walked off finding a place to put it once it was done. Now it was just playing the waiting game he wasn't sure when he was supposed to show up. So he waited cleaning up a little bit more around the house.

Finally getting a knock at his door, Brian jumped up from the couch walking down the hallway to his door. Before he opened it he look to the left, mirror on the wall there he smiled and did finger guns messing with his dirty blonde hair a couple times. 'All right you got this'.

He said in his head taking a breath in and out. Finally opening the door he smiled seeing Jay. "Hey." Jay said "Hey." Brain said laughing bit at the end. He's never this nervous only getting like this around Jay. Brian comes off as the confident flirty smug type which he is but he's also kind and gentle and shy. Jay looks at him in the eyes.

"Can I come in?" Jay asked his beautiful blue shining "I-Uh yeah sorry." Brian said moving out the way for Jay. Jay walked in carrying a duffel bag. Brian was about to close the door before he noticed it was raining 'guess I never heard it' He thought.

Closing the door and turning around seeing Jay sitting at the kitchen table with papers in his hands which he guesses is the script Brain walked over sitting across from him. " thanks for doing this" Brain said. "Yeah it's fine I kind of have to get out the house anyway" he said putting the scripps down on the table. "So-" Jay was interrupted by a crash of lightning he jumped a bit not expecting it "you ok?" 

Brian asked Jay just nodded not say anything there's another crash of lightning hear the rain on the roof making loud banging noises the wind was howling."Wow it's really going out there" Brain said Reading over the script Jay gave him. Jay was shaking "hey you ok?" Brain asked before Jay could reply. A there crash of lightning and the lights were out Everything was quiet "Jay"Brian said no answer.

"Jay" He said again "h-..hey" Jay said his voice shaking " i'm going to the fuse box stay here ok"he then got up his eyes adjusting to the dark Jay nodded or at least that's what it look like. Brian walk through his kitchen getting to the fuse box opening it up and switching some stuff.

The lights still not turning on he sighed walking back to the table "Jay" he said no response he said a bit louder "Jay where are you?". All he got was a another big crack of lightning and thunder roaring thorough the sky making the house shake a bit. Brian started to panic feeling around for Jay and saying his name Brian then ran upstairs carefully trying not to slip "Jay you up here?".

He asked again going into his room he then walked around crashing into his dresser "gotcha"he whisper feeling around for a lighter he finally grabbed it he put his hand on the dresser again feeling around for the candle he put up there a while ago. When feeling it he turned on the lighter. 

The little flame lighting up almost nothing in the room but it was still some light he saw that his closet was open not remembering being that way he walked towards it and moving some stuff and seeing "Jay" Jay looked up hearing his name he was shaking another crash of lightning and he jumped again Brian saw how scared. 

He was coaching down to Jay's level "hey it's going to be ok"he said taking Jay's hand and lifting him up Jay say anything but hug him Brian smiled walking off with him to his bed he put the candle on his dresser Jay looked into the flame his eyes seem to light up with it Brian .

grabbed Jay's face both stare into each others eyes Brian swallowed nervously leaning forward and kissing him. Jay didn't know what to do he's never kissed anyone or has done anything like this. The kiss seemed to go deeper Brain bit his bottom lip Jay gasp opening his mouth he then stuck his tongue in his mouth.

Brian put his hands on Jay's hips laying him on the bed Brian stopped leaning back to look in Jay's eyes other clash of lightning and he jumped. Jay was shaking in Brian arms again.  
"Jay relax" Brian said taking his hat off and playing with his hair Jay seem to stop leaning into the touch Brian then start kissing his neck licking and biting making red marks and bruises Jay started.

To moan putting his hands on Brian shoulders feeling himself getting hard Brian adjusted himself so he was on top of Jay. When going that he felt Jay's cock rubbing on his Leg Brian bit his lip he stopped kissing his neck looking at all the beautiful red marks and bruises and teeth marks there staring into his eyes again Jay is a beautiful rough pink. "B..Brian keep going" Jay whiners Brian smiled getting off the bed his legs feeling.

Weak he went to Jay's lower body Jay's eyes following Brian undoing his belt and pants see Jay boner he touched it Jay moan closing his eyes as Brian takes off his boxers Jay shivers at the cold air another crash of lightning and thunder Jay was so caught up on not trying to focus on the storm he couldn't feel Brian getting on top him feeling some thing wet and warm on.

His cock Jay's head shakes violently as he moaned "Mmmm~"Brian humm taking him out of his mouth and licking the top looking up to see Jay arm over his eyes Brian picked up Jay's legs spreading them out more for him and then deep throating him Brian Felt hands in his hair pushing him down bobbing his head up and down. Thunder rolling in the sky but that was just in the background now.

" G-g..ing to cum"Jay moaned not finding the proper words to use Brian stopped going back making a popping sound looking at Jay's saliva covered dick and jerking him off looking straight into his eyes. Doing that shit-eating-grin seeing that Jay can't take it anymore cum squirted on Brian hand Jay started breathing heavily trying to get his air back Brian started licking his fingers getting the cum off of them.

Brian didn't say anything but got up and went to the bathroom finding a towel on in the rack going back into his bedroom and seeing Jay sleeping on his side Brian smiled and cleaned up Jay Brian threw the towel somewhere he don't know where it was dark over there and laid down next to Jay.

"So I am-...I know you're sleeping but I just want to say I like you Umm I mean I-I love you...I think I do though I'm not really sure but,... I know I feel some thing for you I just I'm just too scared to tell you" and with that Brian asleep holding onto Jay.


	2. If I gave you one job!

Seth was in Alex's room editing the footage for marble hornets "how's it going" Alex said walking in with a can of soda "it's-.. it's going fine" he said lying through his teeth there is something very wrong. 

He saw something a tall faceless man he wasn't sure if he should tell everyone yet. 

Alex opened his soda scaring Seth out of his thoughts jumping a bit. Alex giggle see that "well someone's jumpy" Alex teased "shut up" Seth bark "Make. me"Alex responded Seth got up walking over to Alex who was sitting on his bed Getting in his face. 

"What are you going to-" Alex couldn't finish his sentence lips smashing into his he tense up not knowing what to do but eventually gave in Seth tongue was already halfway down his throat making Alex gasp in the kiss he. 

Moaned Seth backed up giving them air he smirk seeing the saliva line from his and Alex's mouth's "what was that for" Alex snapped a angry look on his face "well you said 'what are you going to do' and will" Seth bit his lip.

He just smiled Alex roll his eyes Seth leaned up against him whispering in his ear "but I would like to do one more thing if you give me a chance~" Seth said going on his knees in front of Alex rubbing.

His legs and knees lust in his eyes "you're not even good at your job now how are you going to be any good at sucking me off" Alex said angrily watching Seth "please just give me a chance" he said whining continuing to rub Alex "fine" Alex said 

Alex moved around trying to find a comfy spot Seth was waiting for him grinning like a mad man. Alex found a comfortable position. A sigh left Alex's lips "all right I'm ready" Alex said putting his thumbs up to let Seth know that he was ready to continue.

Seth started to play with Alex's belt loops. Going slow and making sure to keep eye contact with Alex. Alex let out a grown from Seth accidentally rubbing up against his hardness. "Don't fuck with me" Alex said with a annoyed tone the man between his legs just smiled. Getting his belt off and taking his pants with it 

Seth bit his lip taking off Alex's boxers. He stared at Alex's dick in front of him pre-cum leaking out of the head. His own dick rubbed against the front of his jeans begging for release. He heard someone chuckle looking up Alex caught him staring. 

Alex put his hand on Seth's head dragging it over his cheek and pushing his thumb into his mouth. The man in front of him reacted by taking it in sucking and licking around it. Once Alex was tired of doing that he put his hand on the back of Seth head pushing it towards him. 

Seth open his mouth. Feeling Alex's cock sliding down his throat he was careful to not have his teeth touch him. Alex's hand found its way back into his hair pulling it tightly. And forcing Seth down his dick 

Seth quickly bobbed his head. Listening to the quiet moans Alex would let out. "Fuck" Alex moaned softly petting Seth hair his other hand gripping the sheets on his bed. Alex's breath started to pick up and moans getting louder 

Seth knew that Alex was going to climax sooner or later. His hands on Alex's thighs grabbing him hard enough to leave bruises. With one loud moan Alex came in his mouth cum filled his throat. 

Swallowing as much as he could as Alex's hand was removed from his head. He started to choke a bit on it coughing into the floor and his arm little droplets of cum was on the floor. 

Alex got up throwing a towel at Seth "here" Alex said grabbing another towel cleaning himself. Grabbing his boxers and pants and putting them on all of a sudden he hears someone coming through the front door. 

"Alex I'm home" a soft female voice said once Alex was done he pushed up his glasses looking back down at Seth. "Don't tell her anything" Alex seemed to growl walking out of the room 

Seth rolled his eyes as much as he liked Alex he knew he would never like him back. And that turned him on even more after cleaning up his mess he threw the towel in Alex dirty basket. Opening the door and coming out to see Amy and Alex.


	3. The monster that hides in the rain ( Jay x Alex)

Jay looked at the camera that was sitting in front of him on the wood table. Staring at him like it had eyes and it was watching him though he did feel more comfortable with it around.

Tim wasn't here. He went to work a while ago saying he still needed money to pay for everything and storming out. Tim looked like he didn't sleep for days which he didn't but the bags under his eyes were getting worse.

Jay can't stand to see his friend? like this. Friend 'am I actually friends with him' it sounded stupid when he was saying it in his mind but it made sense they were both. In this mess together

But something still felt wrong. Everything felt wrong Jay started to feel uneasy and the urge to go to Rossword park was building in his stomach. He had to go there anyway. He picked up his camera and grabbed his keys.

Going into the drawer for the room card. He didn't want to lock himself out again lighters, papers, pens and then he finally found the key card. He grabbed his bag putting it over his shoulder. 

He put the key card in there opening the door and he was off. Once he was out of the hotel it started to rain puddles already building up on the empty parking lot. And the sound of water splashing across the streets are getting louder.

Everything seemed to be getting louder. Jay knew he had to relax for a minute he slid his finger on the rim of his hat. Rubbing his eyes and going in his car.

00000000000000000000000000

Jay pulled into Rossword Park. He looked out the car window his fingernails digging into the steering wheel. He decided he should probably go now grabbing his camera and left to go into the woods. 

000000000000000000000000000

Leaves cracked and crunch under his weight. Walking through the forest he had a small cut on his cheek he ran into a tree branch on the way it wasn't bleeding or anything but it made a small mark. 

His light blue eyes filled with tiredness his ears still ringing and he started to shake a bit he saw the abandoned hospital up ahead he started to speed up mud flying in the air from him running. 

He was soaked from head to toe it started to rain harder than what he expected. But that's what he gets for not checking the weather. Once he was under the roof of the abandoned hospital

He peeled off his wet jacket. His white t-shirt sticking to him like it was an extra layer of skin. He checked his phone in his pants pocket it was basically swimming in water and he couldn't turn it on. So calling Tim wasn't even an option. 

Jay was still standing in front of the doorway. His jacket and phone set aside on the dirty floor. Begin to hear glass moving and breaking under someone's feet. He started to panic picking up. His jacket and phone and running into another room

Jay was sitting down against the wall his stuff in his hand trembling. It was like he stopped breathing for a minute fear filled him. He thought of the worst 'it must be Alex' he told himself. 

He heard someone coming closer to the room he was in their dragging something heavy. Like a pipe. The footsteps stopped right outside the room "I know you're here come out come out wherever you are." Alex's voice seemed to echo In Jay's head. 

It was some sick game he was playing. Jay close his eyes imagine that he wasn't here. Alex's footsteps seem to be closer and he knew he was in the same room as him he fell his gaze trailing his wet body.

Something heavy dropped suddenly. And Jay felt some grabbing his chin forcing him to open his eyes he stared back at Alex. Also seems to got caught in the storm as in the same with Jay "I've been looking all over for you." His voice was slow and soft like he actually cared. 

"But I knew you would have come here you always come back" Alex's hand traveled from his chin to his collarbone. Jay froze unable to say something. 

"Something caught in your throat" Alex laughed pressing hard on Jay's collarbone and around that area feeling the wet skin. A little squeak escaped Jay's mouth. Jay's hand flew so fast to his mouth dread took over his whole body. 

Alex gaze hardened. He moved Jay's hand holding it tight in his tight enough to make Jay wine. "Oh shut up I know you like pain. I mean what other reason would you stayed in this goddamn situation-"

Alex paused and he looked like he was thinking hard. "-how sick do you have to be" Jay didn't say anything. Looking away for a moment but bringing his attention back to Alex.

"Oh Jay" Alex was hand moved along Jay's wet body looking down at his pants. Jay knew that Alex knew what he was doing it was easy to guess from how he was smirking.

"Please don't hurt me" Jay whine Alex leaned over grabbing the pipe again he put it down next to Jay. He figured it was some kind of sign of don't speak again or you will get hit. So he followed the rules

To this unspoken game. The only way they talked was through their eyes Jay was so caught up with not making a sound he didn't realize his pants was already gone. 

Until he felt someone palm him through his boxers Jay let out a moan trying to hold on to the wall for support. Scratching the paint "w-why?" Jay stuttered Alex didn't answer he was messing with his own belt and finally got it off.

Unzipping himself. He peeled down his boxers Jay eyes fixed on Alex's dick. Alex then picked up the pipe knocking it against Jay's template a bit but not hurting him. 

Jay got the memo. Leaning forward Alex had to move back as Jay moved himself. He was so close to putting it in his mouth. He looked up again through his eyelashes.

"Go ahead" Alex's calm voice said and Jay did what he was told he slid it in his mouth. He didn't know what he was doing and it probably showed. Alex let out a little noise setting the pipe over Jay's head.

He bobbed his head slowly sliding his tongue around his cock. He was finally getting to the rhythm having a steady pace as he heard Alex moan and whisper curses above him. 

He sucked harder stopping at one part and kept going another. He tasted pre-cum in his mouth something bumped up against his head. Jay stopped confused and pulled up smashing into the pipe.

"Turn around" Alex hissed angry being more demanding now. Still catching his own breath back to the normal Alex. Jay let Alex take off all his clothes. 

Alex taking all of his off. Jay had to admit it felt great feeling someone else's warm body against his. They're both still wet making it easier for their skin to slide against each other.

Jay turned around still not saying anything he wanted dare say no to Alex. And even if he wanted to he was to far gone for that. He tried to hang on to the wall closing his eyes as he felt Alex grabbing his hips. 

It was easy for Alex to slide into him the rain and Jay sucking him off helped. Jay let out cries and wines he didn't expect it to hurt this much. "Stop. stop. stop. stop. It hurts" Alex didn't listen though still actively pushing inside him.

Alex stopped moving. He was fully inside of Jay. Alex was still breathing hard chuckling a bit "god your tight". It took a minute for him to adjust messing with the glass underneath his fingers as it was probably scratching his ankles. 

But the pain from Alex was overbearing it. All of sudden he felt a painful hard thrust inside him. Letting out a breathless moan his body rocked against Alex his fingernails scratching the pavement.

It felt too nice to be real a heaven on Earth for this one moment. Skin against skin was the only thing he could hear the rain was practically non-existent. Jay slowly had his hand moving to his own painfully hard cock feeling a hard smack to his hand.

And that's what pushed him over the edge. He moved forward Alex going deeper inside of him his eyes pushing in the back of his head. His mouth hanging open he turned his head looking at the entrance of the room he saw someone a hooded figure. The camera staring at his face

He was about to let out a noise. A scream a yell but nothing came out as he felt himself getting filled. All things happened at once he felt sharp pain at his head something hit him hard. The world was dizzy 

And it didn't help that he was still coming down from his high. 

00000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness, darkness, darkness until there was light. Jay woke up with a bad headache pushing himself up against the hotel bed 'it was some kind of sick dream maybe' he thought.

But felt so real. "You're awake" he heard someone from the other bed his eyesight still a bit dizzy focusing on Tim. "I thought you were dead! You weren't answering my calls and you don't have your camera which is an obvious red flag" Tim said coldly.

Yelling at one point "wait my camera" Jay looking back at the wood table it wasn't there. But his jacket was "is that seriously what you care about right now! Jey I was worried you died!" Tim shouted getting up. 

Jay looked at him "You were worried?"


	4. /Ghost Au/The bus stop (Tim x Jay)

Someone asked for a Bray fanfic the other day. And sure I can write that for you! After I post this I will get right on it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Tim was driving home in a storm. The rain making a tap tap tap sound as it was hitting his car as he drive. He was waiting at a traffic light as he saw a young man at the bus stop no umbrella and looked soaking wet.

Tim wasn't going to do anything. He wasn't just going to help a stranger but as he kept looking at him he seemed sad. Tim groaned, pulling over at the bus stop and rolling down the window. 

"Where are you heading?!"he asked hopefully loud enough so the man could hear him. The other male looked at him for a minute surprised and little scared that someone was actually talking to him.

The male replied with this house address. Tim nodded opening the car door for him. Tim watch as the other guy walked over sitting down in the passenger seat. "Thanks" he said grabbing his buckle and buckling himself tapping his fingers against the car door nervously. 

"I'm Tim" he said pulling in into the street. "Jay.." Jay said looking a bit confused after he said that like he had to remind himself. "And uh thank you for giving me a ride" Jay said looking at Tim "yeah anytime..so your house is pretty far away from here." Tim said turning a street corner 

"Oh well that's because my office is over near the bus stop." Jay replied

-

It's been a few weeks since Tim met Jay.  
He would pick him up every day at the bus stop after work talking and chatting and laughing. Jay was fun to hang out with after he got over his awkward, nervousness and really got to know you.

And today it wasn't going to be any different except Tim had something to tell Jay. Tim picked up Jay as always "I have something to tell you" Tim said a bet nervous. "What is it?" Jay looked at him

"Well I wanted to ask if you would want to go on a date with me" he said letting out a nervous laugh afterwards. Jay thought for a minute "Sure I would love that" after hearing Jay said that it was like a weight lifted off of Tim.

-

"I just really like him I don't know, there's something about him that lures me in" Tim said taking a bite out of his sandwich. Brian raised an eyebrow handing Tim his water bottle. "What's this for?" Tim said picking it up.

"You just sounded thirsty" Brian let out a laugh as Tim playfully smacked him on his arm "not funny" Tim said with serious expression looking up at his friend. Brian don't do anything but rolled his eyes "you have to admit that was pretty funny"  
-

"Have a nice night you too" the waitress said walking off. Jay smiled looking at Tim and laughing a bit "something on my face?" Tim asked grabbing a napkin and patting it down trying to get whatever off on his face.

" No. no I'm just happy that's all" he replied grabbing the bags of food and walking out with Tim. "This was really fun" Tim said holding the door out for Jay "yeah it was" he replied putting the food in the car. "Would you mind staying at my house tonight." Tim asked his face red

Jay felt his cheeks getting warm "yeah-I would love to" they both got in the car. Tim struggling to get his keys out of his pocket as he was a bit nervous to do this. He grabbed Jay's hand flinched at the coldness of it. 

A pain expression flickered across Jay's face but then turn into a more scared one. "You're freezing" Tim said remembering the time they accidentally touched fingers when he was driving Jay was cold but nor near like this.

"Are you all right?"   
"Yeah I'm fine I'm just like that." 

Jay said making up an excuse Tim raised an eyebrow Jay was such a bad liar but he wouldn't call him out for it. So he smiled putting his keys in and driving off to his house.  
-

"So this is it?" Jay asked tilting his head "you sound disappointed" Tim said giving Jay a sideways glare. "You know that's not what I meant"Jay said grabbing the food from the back and opening the car door.

"I know" and with that they were inside. As soon as Jay put the food down eager lips met his own cold ones. Jay backed up a bit pushing Tim away from him awkward silence was between them

"Shit-I'm sorry" Tim said putting his face his hands. Jay grabbed his hands tightly looking at Tim "it's fine... You just caught me off guard that's all" Jay smiled up at Tim

Leaning forward and brushing their lips together. And then went to Tim's ear "how about you get ready I'm going to use the bathroom for a minute" Jay whispered walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Tim's face turned red. Going into his room and stripping himself he put three fingers in his mouth coding them with saliva. He fixed the pillows so he could sit up spreading his legs open

He then started teasing himself. Putting the tip of his finger at the entrance of his hole sliding his finger around the rim.   
-  
Jay looked in the mirror. Panic, worry and stress masked his face it was almost time Jay never wanted something so bad. To get out of this hellhole but then he met Tim and he wished he couldn't get out of here.

He then touched the right corner of the mirror. Watching as frost started to fill up that space Jay walked backwards hitting the door on his back. His breathing picked up opening the door and leaving the bathroom.

Only having to go 10 steps before he met Tim's room. Even if they weren't basically right next to each other he could hear Tim moaning through the wall. Getting him more aroused he looked at Tim pillows pushed up against the bed.

Tim fingers pushing in and out of his hole. The site almost made Jay come right there and then. He got closer stepping into the room and close to the bed Tim and his own little world.

To notice Jay at all. Three fingers going in and out of Tim Jay touched Tim's shoulder which had him flinch and pull his hands away. "Jay" Tim said catching his breath "I want this night to be special" 

Jay said rubbing his hand over Tim's nipples. "Me to" he laughed awkwardly at Jay. Just smiled taking his hand off of Tim's chest. And getting undressed before him

Once Jay was fully naked. He walked over to the bed. Tim let out moan as Jay was finally on top of him. "Are you ready?" 

Tim just smiled and nod letting Jay know that yes he was ready to continue. Jay said something under his breath along the lines as an 'okay' and grabbed his length.

Guiding it to Tim's entrance. Tim moaned as he felt the tip of Jay's cock at the rim of his hole. "God.. you're freezing still" Tim cried putting his hands on Jay's shoulders and back. 

Jay mumbled a 'sorry' and kept pushing in. Tim then put his face in Jay's neck sucking and licking at the skin once. Jay was fully inside Tim he waited so he could adjust.

"You can move now.." Tim said rubbing his hands on Jay's shoulders. Jay nodded pulling out only a few inches and going back in. "More-" Tim moaned 

"But T-"  
"Jay I'm not fragile, just go faster"

And just like that Jay pulled all the way out smashing back in. Tim gasped moaning they were making a rhythm together.

Jay could feel Tim's heart. Every time he went in. He could feel Tim's legs shaking hooking around him his head buried into the pillow. 

"So good..ahahh G-god" Jay moaned feeling hands in his hair. Tim grabbed Jay's hair pulling hard the blue eyed male moaned louder

Their skin slapped together. The headboard smashing against the wall as Tim moved up and down on the bed. His hands thrown up over his head. 

"Jay..-Jay. please Jay please!" Tim cried out not knowing what he actually wanted. But Jay definitely did he grabbed Tim's swallowed cocked jerking him off at the same time his thrusts. 

And with that Tim cried hard coming. The liquid splattered against his chest, Jay came at the site of Tim. The brunette stopped moving looking at the smaller male below him.

Both of them breathing heavily. The taller male laughed as Tim squirmed at him being filled. Jay fell on top of him their chests pressed together it was hot too too hot in this room.

Jay was about to pull out-"Jay don't" "why?" "Cuz I want to keep your cock warm and ready if I need you again tonight" Jay felt as if he was going to come again. 

Tim smiled "I love you, Jay" Tim said as Jay moved them putting them on their sides. Jay's face fell he look like he went through about 20 emotions in one second. "Uh..I love you too" 

"That doesn't sound like you do"   
"No, no, no I do you just caught me off guard"

Jay explained awkwardly. The last thing Tim saw before he closed his eyes for the night was Jay's blue ones staring right back at him.  
-  
Tim opened his eyes and closed them right away. The sun sinking into the room and burning his eyes he blanked a couple times finally having the strength to sit up.

Jay wasn't next to him which he kind of expected but that doesn't mean it didn't make him sad. Tim wanted to know why Jay always disappeared at the end of the night.

And seem to reappear at the bus stop like some crappy magic trick. He wanted to know why, why, why, why he knew it was something to not be mad about.

But that didn't stop the rage that filled him up. Tim got off the bed throwing his hand at the nightstand for support. His legs wobbled and soaked with cum 

He managed to get some clothes and hopped in the shower. Hoping to wash away everything that was on him and the anger  
-  
Jay watched as the cars road by. It was the late afternoon and he knew Tim was coming for him he always did at this time of day. And just like magic Tim's car pulled up against the street

Jay got up going over to the car pulling at the door handle but cannot get it open. He looked inside the car Tim's angry face staring back at him. 

Tim rolled down the windows. "Why? I asked you to do one simple thing and you couldn't even get that done" Tim hiss Jay couldn't stop the words that came out his mouth.

"You're making it sound like it was a chore, and I can't tell you I'm sorry but I can't." Jay replied putting his hands on the window "you can't say or you just don't want to!" Tim shouted

"I just can't I'm sorry! It's out of my control" Jay said tears sparkled at his eyes "and I'm out of your life" and with that Tim drove away. He parked about four blocks from the bus stop

Crying in his car. He knew the fight that he and Jay got into today was stupid and he could have avoided it. But something in his chest just didn't let it go and it was his fault if he could never see him again. 

And that's what Tim thought every time he rode past the bus stop. Jay stopped coming after that day like he never existed before he talked to him.

One day Tim parked across the street from the bus stop walking across the road and sat down on the bench. A woman sitting next to him she looked familiar.

"Excuse me do I know you?" He questioned the female turned to look at him. Questioning blue eyes meant clouded brown ones "No I don't think so sorry" everything seemed to click

"Do you know a Jay.. Uhh" Tim realized that he never got his last name. So he took a picture out of his pocket of Jay. Jay gave it to him one night he said that it was like he was carrying around a piece of him.

The woman looked horrified and grabbed the picture out of Tim's hands. "Where'd you get this?" she said not answering his question "he gave it to me why?" He asked "well because I used to know him, my Jay's mother-" she then pointed at the picture "and this is what he used to look like'

"What" he said confused he didn't understand what she was saying. It sounded impossible what she was implying "Jay died here 27 years ago, there was a car accident in a rainstorm and they hit him. He was around your age too" she finished giving Tim back the picture of Jay.


	5. /Requests/

Hey! Everyone today I will be talking about requests. And stuff in that manner so if you would like to request anything just comment below and follow the rules.

Rules  
1\. I will not be doing incest or anything like that so please don't even ask.

2\. All the characters will obviously be 18+.

3\. So obviously there will be smut. In each chapter but that doesn't mean you can't have something else in it.

4\. Each chapter that is a request will be over 1,000+...so don't expect a lot of things from the chapters that weren't requested and I made up, if you do want a sequel of something that will probably be 500+

5\. Please request stuff here.

6\. You can request something over one time. (As in if you already requested something but you thought of something else and you wanted me to do it)

7\. Pairing will probably be up to 3 or maybe 4

8.I have the right to deny a request if I'm not comfortable with it. 

So I think that's it. I'll probably think of some other things but yeah.


	6. Appreciation (Jay x hoodie)

Jay put the camera down on the dirt floor of Rosswood Park. He felt like he was trapped in here destined to run around and be confused all the time

One of the reasons why he was 'trapped' here was because of the heavy fog. You could not see anything that was in front of you so he decided to camp out here.

Well until the fog lifts up. Which seem like that would never happen at this point it feels like he's been here for a decade. Jay started to play with some dirt that was next to him.

Sitting up against a rotten tree. All of a sudden he heard twigs snapping and leaves crunching. Under someone's feet Jay panicked he turned his head trying to find somewhere he can hide.

But he was too late as he felt someone's hand tapping against his shoulder. His eyes wide as he saw the hooded figure. Next to him looking down his red eyes staring at Jay.

Jay pushed himself up going to make a run for it. But flew his hands up to his neck, as hoodie grabbed his hood. Jay looked back a worried expression on his face.

Jay caught the memo he wasn't supposed to go anywhere. So he stopped struggling. Feeling his hood being let go. His fingers dancing across his neck it really hurt. 

But the hooded figure didn't care. He grabbed, Jay's hand leading him more in the forest. Jay walked slowly behind him his thoughts in his head going a mile a minute. Watching as hoodie picked up Jay's camera and gave it to him. 

Waving his own in front of Jay's face.The frog was still holding up he was surprised that they didn't run into a tree already. Jay was sweating from the humidity and the fact that he was holding the hooded figure hand. 

It was so odd but comforting at the same time. They stopped immediately Jay bumping into hoodie on accident.  
Jay wasn't sure why they stopped. But as the static filled his ears he begun to understand. The grip on his hand tightened and they're off. Jay almost tripping immediately right away.

Trees going past them and jumping over logs it was like something you only saw in movies. His breathing heavy as he continued to run. Everything to seem to begin to blur together still hearing the distant static. Echoing in his brain. 

Until he saw his car. Running towards it at this rate his legs kept going he wasn't sure he can even stop at this point. The hooded figure let go of his hand as Jay touched the car window.

His other hand trying to find the key. Unlocking his car and getting into it, he wasn't sure if. It was even safe to drive like this but regardless he did it. Hearing the other door slam shut and hoodie in the passenger seat.

Backing out and leaving Rosswood Park. The car ride was silent for the most part. TTA tapping on his window. Camera still in his glove hand. And Jay's camera well he didn't even know. He was sure that he probably dropped it in the forest.

Great Jay thought. Glancing over at TTA. he was sure he knew that he was watching him. But at least he wasn't alone anymore. Finally arriving at the hotel him and Tim were staying at.

Both getting out the car. Jay touched the door swallowing his spit nervously. He turned around to look at TTA "so.. are you staying here or, are you going back to your hideout or..whatever" he said trying to keep how nervous he really felt.

TTA tilted his head. Almost like he was rolling his eyes. He was leaning up against Jay's car camera still in hand. The red light blinking almost like it was eyes which it was. Millions of people will be watching this TTA got much pleasure from imagining everyone looking at the supposed 'hero' of the story.

Tripping, stuttering over his words. Like he was learning how to talk again. Jay just stared at TTA. Jay knew that TTA was dangerous and would hurt him. If he stepped out of line so he opened his door anyway. 

Watching TTA walk past him. Jay didn't know what they were looking for. As he watched the taller male walk around his room. Moving bags, blankets and really anything he could find. Jay walked over to his bed giving off a nervous aurora. 

He moved his head to look at the clock. 4:00 pm it read. A sigh escaped Jay's lips as he knew Tim would be in an hour. Enough time for TTA. To hopefully leave. Jay saw hoodie pick up a book. Flipping through the pages.

TTA turned around. Book still in hand poking at the cover. "Oh..mm I picked that up from the library." Jay said answering his question. The book was about the operator, Jay picked it up to hopefully learn some new information. But ended up getting nothing. 

TTA put the camera and book. Down making sure that the camera was facing Jay. picking up a pen and a notepad from the table. Sitting down next to him Jay blinked. Not expecting the hooded figure to get so close to him. 

Jay watched. As TTA started writing something down. 'thank you' tilting his head Jay locked confused. Thank you why was he saying that to me. Shouldn't I be the one thanking him. "I-.. You're welcome.. but I should be the one thanking you.. for you know helping me or whatever"

TTA. Stared at him "Oh..um thank you for you know leading me out the woods and everything" Jay added, the hooded man next to him. Flipped over a page writing something else down. 'leading me to the ark'. 

Jay finally understanding what he meant. Thank you for leading me to the ark.

A cold chill went down his spine. "But.. isn't that bad?.." TTA shook there head. Writing down on another page. 'Present for everything my appreciation-' he stop writing for a moment. Wanting to choose his words correctly. '-anything you want'

Jay. Looked at the hooded figure like he had four heads. "Anything" Jay mumbled, wanting it to sound like a question but ended up sounding like he answered his own.

TTA nodded. Jay looked around nervously, getting up from his seat on the bed. A nervous hand touched his sweaty neck looking out the window. "There is something I want you to do... If it's not too much to ask or..-yeah, yeah" 

The brunette turned around. Even though he couldn't see under the mask. He knew that TTA was giving him a wolfish grin. Like he wanted to devour him. And maybe Jay wanted to get devoured.

Maybe that's why I let TTA in. Jay pushed that thought in the back of his head. Not wanting to deal with it now. The reality of him enjoying what he want ask was unsettling. 

The shorter of the two. Walked over to the hooded figure. Sitting in his lap TTA didn't seem to mind though-he look like he was enjoying it. By how his gloved hands touched Jays hips. Rubbing it and the stiffening clothed cock rubbing against his ass.

Jay's face was red. Feeling filthy about what he was going to say. "I want you..t-to touch me-" Jay picked up TTA hand. "-here-" dragging his hand down. To his chest "-here-"he put his hand on his collarbone "-and here" dragging his hand. Slowly across his body his breath picking up. And body feeling warmer, and dizzy 

Drunk on lust. Putting TTA hand on his dick. Giving it a little squeeze, Jay gasp his hands flying to hold on to TTA hood gasping. At his clothed arms the hood figure seem to laugh at that. Seeming to tease him about how sensitive he is. His other arm around Jay's head leaning his head forward to grab his mask.

Pulling it up a bit only at the bridge of his nose. Jay blinked a couple times taking in TTA features. The hooded figured leaned back, adjusting how he was holding Jay. The blue-eyed male was now sitting properly in his lap facing the wall. His legs at either side of him. He couldn't help but thrust himself against the hood figures leg. 

Letting out a loud cry. TTA watched Jay. Repeat, this action again and again. Getting used as some kind of toy. He quite enjoyed it hearing Jay letting out. Half-choked wines. He couldn't wait for Tim to walk in on them. Seeing his shy partner....and crush. Begging, whining and thrusting himself against the 'enemy' leg. Like a dog in heat. 

TTA decided to have mercy. On Jay his hand traveling to Jay's belt buckle. Making quick use of that. Unzipping and pulling down his boxers. He made emotion to make Jay get up. Pointing to lean against the table, in front of the mirror the brunette just nodded and went over there getting ready. TTA quickly made use of his clothes only having on his signature hood. 

Pulling something from out of his pocket. Jay turned to see TTA unscrewing a bottle of lubricant "I..I you, plan this all along didn't you?" The brunette question obviously not getting an answer. Other than another smile he turned around with a sigh looking at himself in the mirror. Face red, eyes dilating spit drooling out of his mouth.

Jay felt the tip. Of TTA length at his entrance. Pushing inside of him hard and fast. Jay had no time to react as his hips slammed against the table. His mouth open only a breathless moan coming out. It hurt it hurt so bad. But Jay didn't complain one bit. lost his own little world he felt a hand in his hair pulling hard. The other had his hip. 

Holding it tight enough to bruise. Looking like a crime scene, TTA watched in the mirror as Jay. Face scrunched up. And made other faces of pleasure. Bumping in and out of the cameraman. He looked at the camera set up on the table. Shaking, around just like the table TTA wondered if maybe if he went a little harder if he would break it.

Jay came with a loud moan. His fingernails digging into the wooden table. Come seeping into the carpet hoodie pulling him through. still thrusting into him. With a quiet grunt hoodie came pulling out and coming across Jay's ass. Jay collapsed into the table his legs giving out on him. Trying to catch his breath sounding like he was coming up from water.

TTA walked off grabbing a towel and cleaning himself up. Throwing it at Jay. The brunette slowly picked it up also cleaning himself off looking back at the taller male who was getting dressed. The hooded figure walked over to Jay looking at his bruised hips. Purple, blue. Jay wasn't sure if maybe the hooded figure felt worried or pity. They both stopped as they heard footsteps coming close to the door

Jay panicked again. not sure if he should clean up the mess on the floor or get dressed first. But right when he turned around he was gone, TTA was gone he heard knocking at the hotel door "Jay I forgot my room key card it's me Tim.." A sigh of relief escaped through Jay's mouth "give me a minute okay...I got to get dressed I just hopped out the shower.."


End file.
